Avancer sans ton fantôme
by Luneil
Summary: OS : Dix ans après la mort du Survivant, une jeune femme lui raconte que sont devenus tous ses proches.


_Ceci est mon premier OS, en fait c'est ma première fanfiction. L'histoire ne tiens pas compte de certains élément de la fin du tome 7._

_J'espère que cela vous plaira,_

_Luneil._

**Disclaimer : L'univers d'Harry Potter appartiens à J.K Rowling. Je n'ai aucune rémunération pour cette fiction.**

* * *

Le soleil commençait à réchauffer le monde lorsqu'apparu, dans un craquement sonore, devant la statue d'un homme et d'une femme, une silhouette. Ses cheveux flamboyant se balancèrent doucement alors qu'elle marchait rapidement. Ses pas la menèrent jusqu'au cimetière du village, des tombes anciennes côtoyaient d'autre plus récente, elle finit par s'arrêter et commença à parler. Approchons et écoutons cette jeune femme.

« Le monde a bien changé depuis que tu nous a quitté voilà dix ans, Harry… », Elle murmura cette phrase comme une prière puis se secoua et repris un peu plus fort, « Je ne sais part où commençais… Peut-être… oui, je commencerais par ceux qui t'étais les plus proches, Ron et Hermione, les deux autres membres de votre trio. Il a bien souffert ce trio autrefois doré. L'été 1998 a été dur pour eux, surtout pour Hermione. Ils étaient allés lever le sortilège d'amnésie qu'Hermione avait mis en place un an plus tôt sur ses parents. Mais lorsqu'ils sont revenus deux semaines plus tard… on a tous su que cela avait été un échec monstrueux. Hermione, déjà passablement ébranlée, était complètement détruite. L'accumulation de votre année de cabale, de la bataille finale, de tous ces morts avaient finalement eu raison de sa force de caractère. Elle plongea alors dans un état de profonde dépression et un mutisme horrible pour nous ses proches, plus encore pour Ron qui restait tout le temps auprès d'elle. Sa magie a fini par la quittée. Au bout d'un an, Ron, n'y tenant plus de la voir autant souffrir sans guérir fit quel… quelque… » Les lèvres de la jeune femme laissèrent échapper un sanglot, elle continua passant outre sa voix désormais chevrotante, « Il fit quelque chose qui lui demanda plus de courage que n'importe quoi d'autre. Ron effaça la mémoire d'Hermione lui créant une nouvelle histoire et une nouvelle vie, où la magie n'était plus, où nous n'étions plus, où il n'était plus… et elle partit vivre sa nouvelle vie sans nous chez les moldus. Pour le monde sorcier Hermione Jean Granger est morte des suites d'une complication cérébrale due à un accident de voiture. Pour nous aussi c'est comme si elle était morte. Peut-être si tu avais été là elle n'aurait pas était si déprimé, mais tu ne l'étais pas alors… Ron a alors quitté l'Angleterre, pour ne pas la recroiser. Il est parti aux Etats-Unis, à New York, dans la brigade des Aurors de cette grande ville. Le ministère de la magie New Yorkais se trouvait entre les deux tours du World Trade Center et le 11 septembre 2001 fut un désastre. Attaque terroriste moldue avec des avions sur les deux tours jumelles et le bâtiment ministérielle n'était aucunement parait pour cela, alors il fut détruit et les centaines de personnes dans les bureaux périrent… Ron était de ceux-là. », Des larmes perlèrent au coin des yeux de la rousse qui parut prendre sur elle pour continuer son récit, « Ce jour-là notre famille perdu son troisième membre et maman enleva une autre cuillère de notre horloge familiale. Oui, troisième membre car Georges est mort, dans une explosion dans le laboratoire du magasin de farces et attrapes que les jumeaux tenaient. On sait tous dans la famille et chez nos plus proches amis que cet « accident » était intentionnel. Il n'a pas tenu le choc de la mort de Fred, personne n'était là pour le soutenir, Ron aidait Hermione, Bill s'occupait de Fleur alors enceinte jusqu'au cou, Charlie était en Roumanie, Percy travaillait bien trop sur les jugements des mangemorts, maman et papa surmontait le décès de Fred ensemble et moi j'essayais déjà de ne pas succombait à ta mort. Si tu avais été là, Ron et moi aurions pu l'aider mais tu ne l'étais pas alors… », Les larmes, jusque-là retenues, dévalèrent sur les joues constellées de tâche de rousseur, « Neville va bien. C'est lui qui a eu raison de Voldemort, un lancé d'épée parfait, droit dans son cœur finalement existant. Les médias s'acharne sur lui, Celui Qui a Vaincu, alors il se terrait chez lui ou dans sa serre ou au Chaudron Baveur un maximum, maintenant il se terre à Poudlard où il est fière de raconter tes exploits à ses élèves toujours émerveillés. Il est marié à Hannah Abbott, tu te souviens de cette Poufsouffle dans ton année avec des nattes blondes ? Luna aussi va bien, elle parcourt le monde à la recherche de créature plus étrange les unes que les autres. D'ailleurs, il y a deux ans, lors d'un voyage au Brésil elle découvert un animal indescriptible qu'elle a nommé Potterneus parce qu'il lui faisait penser à toi par ses attitudes, « Une vrai tête brulé qui fonce vers le danger sans réfléchir ! Comme Harry ! » pour la citer. Son compagnon de voyage a bien du courage pauvre Rolf… parce qu'elle est toujours aussi Luna peut-être même plus qu'avant si c'est possible. » La jeune femme devint pensive et puis repris, « J'allais oublier ! Ton filleul est en pleine forme, je vais souvent aider Andromeda qui a parfois bien du mal à le suivre ce petit filou de métamorphomage aux cheveux orange pétant. » Le regard de la rousse se voilât lorsqu'elle prononça la suite, « Je sais que ça fait longtemps que je ne suis pas venu. Jamais depuis ton enterrement en fait… Mais tu dois comprendre que c'était bien au-delà de mes forces que de venir ici et de confirmer ainsi ta mort. Alors pourquoi suis-je finalement venu ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Parce qu'il est temps pour moi de tourner définitivement la page et d'enfin avancé sans espoir que tu reviennes. Dix ans c'est long et c'est dur de construire quelque chose quand un mort nous retient. Alors à partir de maintenant il faut que j'avance sans ton fantôme, enfin vos fantôme, le tien, celui d'Hermione, de Ron, de Fred, de Georges, de Tonks, de Remus, de Colin et de tous les autres… et ainsi demain je pourrais construire mon mariage, ma famille et ma vie. Saches que tu resteras le seul que j'ai aimé avec cette force. Mais il faut que je te dise adieu, pour pouvoir avancer. Alors adieu Harry… »

La jeune femme disparue dans un craquement sonore, après avoir déposé de magnifiques tulipes rouges.

Depuis lors, chaque année le 31 juillet les habitants de Godric's Hollow pouvaient apercevoir une silhouette aux cheveux flamboyants accompagné d'une autre silhouette brune, puis de plus petites silhouettes finirent par les compléter, deux chevelures auburn, et parfois une silhouette aux cheveux orange pétant les accompagnaient.

* * *

_N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, critique ou pas, et vos conseils, si vous en avez._

_Merci beaucoup, _

_Luneil._


End file.
